roblox_pokemon_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendaries
This place lists the legendaries that you can catch in this game. Includes locations. Latios - Hunch areas. Latias - Hunch areas. Celebi - Hunch areas. Regirock - Mt Moon. Registeel - Victory Road. Regice - Seafoam Cave (needs confirmation) Deoxys - Get Solrock and Lunatone then head to mysterious grotto, from there. Walk around the Pichu grass near the one person on the arch, A message will appear on screen when you have done it. Form can be changed by going to the scattered meteors Mewtwo - You find this one anywhere, Badges and Party level determine his, as well as most legendaries levels. Mew- A strong Pokemon that can learn many moves learn any TM be found anywhere that have wild Pokemon, you NEED the game pass to find it or else you can't. Articuno- An ice legendary bird which can create strong blizzards be found in the patch of grass that is located in Fushia town (Front of the Poke Center), or in the patch of grass in front of the Seafoam cave. Moltres- A fire legendary bird which can creates strong fires be found at the volcano in orange patches of grass orange patches of grass Zapdos- An electric legendary bird which can create thunder in the sky be found by the patch of grass located near Lavender Town (Route 10). Darkrai- A legendary dark type, it looks like some sort of ghost witch thing. Find at night anywhere. Probability of finding is higher with dark bound. Giratina- Some sort of goldenbound ghost dragon. In Victory Road after beating the game. (Talk to the Reverse-Goth at the Indigo Plateu with Dialga/Palkia and Giratina to switch it's form) Dialga- Looks amazing. Period. In Victory Road with champion "badge". Palkia- An epic looking, well.. It's just indescribable like Diagla. In Elegant Valley with champion "badge" Arceus- Only Gary(the champion) has this. And admins. Kyurem- Can be found in the Seafoam cave at Fuchsia. Rayquaza- 'Hunch' areas. Ho-Oh- Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings. [Can be given to the player for free if you have a Mr. Mime, Jynx, Lickitungue, and a Metagross in your party when talking to the guy in black at the Saffron City PokeCenter. Lugia- Will be rewarded after completion of Riddle at Cinnabar. (shadow dude) Entei- Anywhere Suicune- Anywhere Raikou- Anywhere. Terrakion: Anywhere with Keldeo. Virizion: Anywhere with Keldeo. Keldeo: Route 12. Cobalion: Anywhere with Keldeo. Cresselia: 'Hunch' areas. Manaphy: 'Hunch' areas. Kyogre: Anywhere with Rayqauza. Groudon: Anywhere with Rayqauza. Jirachi: Roulette only (costs 6 robux). Shaymin: Swarms very rare, but still an ignorant Pokémon itself. Rotom: One of the rarest Pokémon in game, part of the halloween event of 2015 you could find it at Mt. cinnabar with and electric ghost type. You can alter it's form at Elegant valley Victini:Part of an event one of the rarest Pokémon in-game used to be obtainable at seafoam cave with a Kanto starter. Note : There is a legendary game pass that allows you find legendaries more easily, if you don't have it, you will need to take a few hours or be lucky :P Note: Any of these legendary's can be obtained in roulette (besides Arceus) Pokemon That need Game Pass to be encountered : Mew Pokemon That don't need Game Pass to be encountered chance of finding : Almost all except Arceus. Pokemon that it's encounter rate/chance will be increased if brought game pass : Almost all. Includes the Legendary Beasts and not the birds. Rotom, and Victini Look Out!